


Истинная причина

by Selena_Miralissa



Series: Любовное приключение Папитона [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mettaton is actually a cinnamon roll, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Older Brother Sans, Sans finally gets a clue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Miralissa/pseuds/Selena_Miralissa
Summary: Санс до сих пор не согласен с отношениями брата и Меттатона и все еще удивляется намерениям робота по отношению к Папирусу. Меттатон рассказывает Сансу, как он относится к Папирусу, надеясь пролить свет на этот вопрос.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Любовное приключение Папитона [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214609





	Истинная причина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Real Reason Why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711035) by [AngeliaDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark). 



Было ли это из-за смущения или желания скрыть очевидный факт, что у него произошел нервный срыв, но Санс ощущал себя опустошенным, начиная с вечеринки по случаю дня рождения Фриск. Проводил ВСЕ ВРЕМЯ на работе, или скрывался в своей комнате, чтобы попытаться выспаться и избавиться от той ночи, как от тяжелого похмелья.

После более глубоких раздумий он понял неоспоримость факта, что у Папируса были интимные отношения с Меттатоном, и хуже всего, что он НЕ ЗАМЕТИЛ этого. Ведь Папирус НИКОГДА не говорил ему. Черт, Папс раньше рассказывал о каждой мелочи, которая когда-либо случалась в его жизни — от любого приземленного события, до слишком детальной информации о половом созревании.

Теперь почти все важные события в жизни Папируса он узнавал позднее других. Отношения с Меттатоном, получение продвижения на работе…это было…странно.

И печально.

Это наводило грусть.

И Санс не знал, как справиться с ТАКОЙ печалью… Папс вроде рядом, но все равно вне досягаемости. Ториэль объяснила очевидную вещь, что Папирус вырос и живет собственной жизнью. Это случилось. Санс не задумывался, что такое произойдет с ним. Он действительно никогда не думал о ближайшем будущем именно так.

Было глупо предполагать, что ничего никогда не изменится, но это именно то, что скелет пытался, как сказала Фриск, «придержать».

Спустя несколько дней после инцидента, Санс взял выходной на работе и остался дома, желая просто отдохнуть от всего. По совпадению и Папирус оказался дома, освободившись от своей работы. Санс мысленно заставил себя не удерживать Папируса, у которого свой путь по жизни, и удивительно, что у него получилось. Папс не расспрашивал, почему брат взял выходной, и вместо этого предложил, чтобы они пообедали и потусили.

Это было весьма необходимое времяпровождение, и Санс наслаждался каждым моментом. Уже почти на закате, когда они возвратились домой, и, казалось бы, уже ничто не сможет омрачить настроение…

— И еще, я пригласил Меттатона сегодня вечером, чтобы отпраздновать его номинирование!

…Прими это.

Санс научился сдерживать себя и сохранил спокойствие.

— Это…действительно круто, Папс, — ответил он. — Действительно.

Он пошел на кухню, чтобы сделать немного кофе.

— Ты…вернешься домой сегодня?

Раньше он представлял, что Папирус из-за неопытного вождения врежется в дом или в кого-то, кто жил поблизости.

— Вероятно, нет, — небрежно ответил Папс. — Это долгая ночь и я хочу, чтобы она была особенной.

Боже, это, вероятно то, что почувствовала Фриск, когда Санс сказал, что он и Ториэль пойдут на «особое» свидание. Это тот эвфемизм, который никогда бы не использовался снова. Он закончил варить кофе и налил немного, сев на диван в тот момент, когда Папирус поспешил вниз по лестнице.

— Что такое?

— У меня есть одно последнее поручение, о котором тебе стоит позаботиться! — ответил младший, забрав свои ключи. — Меттатон скоро придет, составишь ему компанию, пока я не вернусь? Спасибо!

Он поспешил наружу, пропустив выражение крайнего ужаса на лице брата.

Санс не заметил, что его руки задрожали, пока почти не пролил кофе на колени. Он поставил кружку, издав стон, и потер лицо. О, это было просто блестяще. Как будто прошлый случай не был достаточно неловким. Не хотелось бы иметь необходимость вынуждать себя стоять перед самодовольным роботом снова, и на этот раз без посторонних. Возможно, лучше просто впустить его и скрыться в комнате, пока Папирус не вернется…

Стук в дверь выдернул его из размышлений. Ничего себе, сколько времени он внутренне разглагольствовал? Он вздохнул и подошел к двери, открыл ее, чтобы увидеть того, кто испугал его.

Меттатон посмотрел сверху.

— Ох. Привет, Санс, — голос робота выдавал борьбу, чтобы пытаться быть любезным, не меньшую чем и у собеседника. — Папирус здесь?

Челюсть Санса напряглась на мгновение.

— Нет, уже ушел, — ответил он, сделав паузу, перед тем как продолжить. — Бро сказал, что ты можешь войти и подождать.

Меттатон прошел мимо него и спокойно сел на диван. Наконец-то. Скелет выполнил свой гражданский долг. Теперь, можно просто уйти в свою комнату, прежде чем что-либо еще произойдет.

— Санс, почему ты ненавидишь меня?

Его голова дернулась, уставившись на Меттатона. Робот смотрел в упор, прищурившись. Тишина слишком напрягала и оглушила на мгновение, прежде чем Санс закрыл дверь.

— О чем ты говоришь?

Метта усмехнулся, скрестив руки и ноги.

— Я устал от этого, Санс, — сказал он. — Я устал от необходимости осторожничать и притворяться, что у меня нет проблем с тобой для пользы Папируса. Итак, я хочу узнать раз и навсегда. Почему ты ненавидишь меня? — он сложил руки на груди. — Просто скажи мне.

Санс почувствовал себя подобно оленю, освещенному фарами, его душа затрепетала, испуганно запульсировав. Наличие неловкого вопроса, так запросто брошенного, заставило его действительно остановиться и задуматься. «Ненависть»… довольно грубое слово, чтобы использовать для чувств о Меттатоне. Он не сказал бы, что НЕНАВИДИТ Меттатона, нет…но…

— Я не ненавижу тебя…

— Не приукрашивай, Санс, — глаза Меттатона сузились. — Ты враждебен ко мне каждый божий день с того момента, как мы с Папирусом встречаемся. Но я хочу узнать раз и навсегда, какова ТОЧНО твоя проблема со мной? ПОЧЕМУ ты ненавидишь меня? ПОЧЕМУ?

— ЧТО ТЫ НАШЕЛ В НЕМ?!

Последовала долгая минута молчания, поскольку эти двое смотрели с негодованием друг на друга. Санс, казалось, понимает, что он на самом деле сказал, ощущая жар сожаления на лице.

— Я… Я не имел в виду… — он потер руку, хмурясь. -…Нет… Я ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО имею в виду брата, — его челюсть щелкнула. — Я знаю то, что нахожу в Папирусе! Он — самый лучший монстр, которого я знаю, и самый лучший брат, о котором можно когда-либо мечтать! — он подошел к роботу, окруженный холодной защитной аурой. — Я воспитывал его сам, с момента как мы были детьми, Меттатон! Ты не представляешь, что я делал ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО все возможное, чтобы хранить его счастье, сытость и безопасность так, чтобы он не нуждался НИ В ЧЕМ!

О нет, нет, он НЕ собирался начинать кричать, не сейчас!

— Он — самая невинная душа, с которой я когда-либо сталкивался во всем проклятом Подземелье, и, тем не менее, иногда, некоторые люди нашли бы причину задеть его самолюбие или заставить его плакать, просто потому что он другой! И когда высокопоставленная, эгоцентричная знаменитость, которая процветает на драме, интересуется МОЕЙ «костью» и смыслом жизни, я думаю, что очень неблагоразумно предположить, что это все весело и забавно!

Санс осознавал, что он с трудом сдерживает дрожь, его кости грохотали, а глаз начал становиться синим, но тут же вынудил себя успокоиться, прежде чем разрушить все вокруг. После нескольких глубоких вздохов он обратил свое внимание на Меттатона и почти дернулся, когда робот внезапно встал в полный рост шести футов высоты*, с взглядом, сверкающим розовым.

— Следуй за мной, — сказал он, повернувшись на каблуках и подойдя к лестнице. Санс мимолетом посмотрел на него, прежде чем тихо последовать, пока они оба не оказались у двери в спальню Папируса.

— Ты хочешь знать, что я нашел в нем? — спросил Меттатон низким и дрогнувшим тоном. Он не дождался ответа Санса прежде, чем открыть дверь и войти внутрь, чтобы осмотреть комнату.

Все не слишком изменилось, хотя Папс и стал старше, кроме нескольких незначительных вещей. Как только Папирус получил водительские права, то отдал старую кровать в виде гоночного автомобиля Фриск и приобрел такую, которая подходила к обстановке. Он все еще хранил игрушечные фигурки, хотя и поместил их на полку вместо демонстрации, так же повсюду висели плакаты.

— Просто осмотрись тщательнее, Санс, и скажи мне, что видишь, — сказал Меттатон, сохраняя руки перекрещенными. Скелет вздохнул и сделал как сказано, учитывая необходимость посмотреть несколько раз, чтобы заметить, что Папирус сохранил все плакаты MTT и сувениры из Подземелья. Это открытие не послужило хорошим предзнаменованием, и Санс собирался заявить так, но Меттатон заговорил снова.

— Индустрия развлечений здесь отличается от той, которая была в Подземелье, — сказал он мягко, но ниже тоном. — Да, я — мастер на все руки, когда дело доходит до развлечений, и люди ценят это… но ты не знаешь о том, что ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО составит семьдесят процентов таланта знаменитости здесь, Санс? Твоя ВНЕШНОСТЬ.

Он зажестикулировал вокруг себя.

— Не секрет, что здесь, меня считают привлекательным по МНОГИМ стандартам, даже на вид невозможным. Я — предмет зависти для мужчин и женщин и значительную часть времени получаю больше вопросов, которые затрагивают мою внешность, чем тех, что я, оказывается, хорошо работаю.

Меттатон подошел к афише из Подземелья с его первым телом, поместив руку на нее.

— Ты разве не понял, Санс? Даже при том, что Папирус обожает меня и невозмутимо держит памятные вещи… ни на одной из них нет тела, которым я владею теперь. Ни на одной. На самом деле…

Он подошел к столу и взял фоторамку, показав кадр с ним и Папирусом под омелой на прошлогодней Рождественской вечеринке.

— Это ЕДИНСТВЕННОЕ изображение меня в ЭТОМ теле, которое он хранит в своей комнате, — его голос дрогнул немного, а улыбка исчезла, прежде чем фото опустилось на место. — ЭТО — то, что я нашел в нем, Санс. Того, кто любит и ценит МЕНЯ, неважно В КАКОМ теле я нахожусь, если нахожусь даже в первом из всех! — он обнял себя, потерев руки.

— Хех… это не все новости, помнишь приблизительно два года назад, когда я взял двухнедельный «отпуск» от общественного внимания? Мое тело работало со сбоями, и я должен был подождать Альфис, чтобы найти свободное время и починить его…но…потребовалось немало времени, — он издал смешок. — Папирус остался со мной, нисколько не изменив его распорядок со мной, пока я ждал. Это было… почти нереально… быть оцененным как человек с душой вместо… общественной собственности… — он улыбнулся снова. — Что здесь не любить, как именно это?

Санс стоял спокойно, чувствуя себя немного уязвленным откровением Меттатона и резко убеждался в обратном. Это было нечто совсем личное, чтобы услышать, что кто-то говорит ему причины, почему Папирус был лучшим из всех, и он не нашел подвоха в словах Меттатона. Старший мог почувствовать вранье за версту, но не обнаружил искры неправды или преувеличения.

Меттатон снова с нежностью посмотрел на фоторамку на столе Папируса, которую смог ПОЧУВСТВОВАТЬ даже Санс, и он понял, что произошло изменение убеждений, его защитная аура приспособилась к более четкой картине и смирению.

Всегда задумываясь о лучшем из всего, Папирус не остался бы в двухлетних отношениях, если не был совершенно доволен ими. И у него есть хорошие друзья, которые не позволят Меттатону причинить ему боль, неважно какую. Было очевидно также, что Метта абсолютно обожал Папируса…

Черт возьми, по поводу чего ты так волновался, Санс?

И в завершении, скелет встал перед Меттатоном, смерив взглядом.

— Посмотри мне прямо в глазницы и скажи, что ты будешь заботиться о нем и никогда не причинишь ему боль, — произнес он твердо, а его левый глаз запылал ярко-синим. Невозмутимый Меттатон посмотрел в ответ.

— Я буду заботиться о нем и никогда не причиню ему боль, — заявил он. — Даю тебе слово, Санс.

Тот кивнул, а огонь в его глазнице исчез.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, предприняв шаг назад, — Хорошо, — повторил скелет, на этот раз главным образом самому себе. Меттатон вздохнул, улыбнувшись немного, когда поместил руку на плечо Санса.

— Санс, ты должен также знать, что я не идиот, — сказал он с нотой осторожной усмешки. — Я более чем осведомлен о твоей защитной реакции, когда что-либо происходит с братом. Но я не хочу враждебности, так сказать, между нами, огорчающей Папируса любым образом… Так, возможно, мы могли бы поработать над тем, чтобы действительно стать друзьями?

Санс притих на мгновение перед вздохом, дав Меттатон улыбку в ответ.

— Тебе повезло, что ты мне стал чертовски приятен, — провозгласил он. — Прекрасно. Мы будем работать над тем, чтобы быть друзьями. Для Папируса.

— Для Папируса, — Меттатон просиял, подходя к двери. — Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь… поговорить о вещах, которые неудобно обсудить с ним про… Я расскажу.

Санс закашлялся, чтобы скрыть участившееся дыхание, но его скулы окрасились синим.

— Тьфу, пожалуйста, ради моих девственных ушей, пощади меня, — ответил он. И так достаточно плохо ЗНАТЬ, что у моего младшего брата есть сексуальная жизнь, мне не нужны детали.

— Ммм. Сожалею. С другой стороны у него есть Андайн, чтобы обменяться советами, так что, я предполагаю, что ты не слишком много упустил.

— Не слушаю! — Санс смутился сильнее.

— Его энтузиазм не ограничен кухней, знаешь ли.

«Я прикончу тебя».

— Хотя он задавался вопросом, так же он зрел, как его хорошо осведомленный старший брат…

«Они никогда не найдут твое тело».

***

Казалось, прошла целая ночь, после того как Папирус возвратился и обнаружил Санса и Меттатона мирно беседующих в гостиной. Он пообещал Сансу другой братский день в ближайшее время, чем составил серьезную конкуренцию Догами и Догарессе в мастерстве чутья, и сопроводил Меттатона к своему автомобилю для продолжения свидания.

Санс расслабился со вздохом, чувствуя, как будто груз свалился с плеч. Наконец, успокоившись, он ощутил, что приобрел новую дружбу. Да, дела налаживаются…

Он встал, чтобы убрать посуду, но замер, когда увидел листок бумаги на полу перед дверью. Папирус, должно быть, выронил его, когда переодевал свою куртку. Санс подошел и взял его, обнаружив, что это квитанция.

…От бриллиантового кольца из ювелирного магазина.

МЕГОЛОВАНИЯ НАРАСТАЕТ.

**Author's Note:**

> * 6 футов - около 182 сантиметров


End file.
